


Picnic Gone Wrong

by Vkookers



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know, Oppa Kink, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vkookers/pseuds/Vkookers
Summary: Hyunjin just want to spend time with his lovely boyfriend but smtg stop him. Maybe because a certain Lee Felix in crop top





	Picnic Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hey pal, another Hyunlix story for you^^

"Felix i think you need to go" Jeongin say as his eyes looks outside the windows from Seungmin house.

As Felix eyes follow Jeongin's, he see his boyfriend cold eyes looks straight to his deep one. Hwang Hyunjin the school prince, senior year, suppose to be the most untouchable student in the school.

But when Felix got transferred to this school, he melt right away. Maybe he doesn't show to people but to Felix he's the sweetest boyfriend he ever asking for. 

"Then, how about the works?" Felix asked both Seungmin and Jeongin.

They suppose to do a school project but then again a prince name Hwang Hyunjin just got to make a decision without asking Felix. And just send a text with a simple *we going to picnic* text.

That's how Hwang Hyunjin works and nothing can't stop him. 

"Just go, you already help a lot" 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you being a slow poke for?" Hyunjin asked. His eyes remain cold. 

"Sorry i just need to tell Seungmin and Jeongin the rest of the work they need to do" Felix huff as he ran from the house to the gate. He don't want to anger Hyunjin even if he know Hyunjin not gonna be mad at him. 

"Here" Hyunjin tossed a black plastic bag to Felix 

"What this?" 

"Your clothes, your brother give this to me because he say you wearing 'to formal to picnic' clothes" he say as he eyeing Felix clothes. 

Felix was wearing a black turtleneck with cardigan. It's supposed to be windy at the morning. Turn out to be sunny when it come to the evening. 

"Alright then, I'm gonna change in Seungmin house" 

Just then when Felix come into Seungmin house again. Seungmin asked him "What are doing here again? You got dump or smtg?" Seungmin raised his eyebrows. Certainly not having it when Felix waste his time when it come to dates. 

"Hyunjin asked me to change my clothes" 

"Ahh" Jeongin nods. "Yea, if you don't want your body to be raining waterfall" he say as he emphasize the turtleneck Felix wearing. 

"Go go, clock is ticking, you don't want to spoil the prince mood right?" Seungmin asked 

"Rights" Felix says as he run to Seungmin room. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolf whistling come out from both Seungmin and Jeongin mouth. As they eyeing Felix. 

Felix right now wearing a black hooded crop top. Showing his flat tummy. He keeps his black skinny jeans. Thanks to the crop top, it making his leg looks even longer. His golden hair just naturally ruffled. Right now Felix looks like a whole meal. Sinfully innocent. 

"Hyunjin sure gonna have some fun" Seungmin eyes flicker in mischief 

'Damn Lee Minho' he bought this clothes for his brother for fun. Turn out his brother using it for his dates

Just as Felix come out to see Hyunjin looks at him or his appearance in general. 

"H-hey do you think it's ok or i need to change to my original clothes again" Felix asked Hyunjin. 

"No" with a simple answer Felix just get in the car. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we going tho?" Felix asked holding Hyunjin free hand. Intertwined it looking at Hyunjin big hand who giving him enough heat for his small one. 

"You will know once we arrived" 

After a long ride "Hey, baby wake up" deep yet soothing voice wake Felix up. 

Felix open his eyes just to find Hyunjin soft gaze at him him. 

"Are we here?" 

"Yea come on" Hyunjin come out of the to get some food he pack at the back seat. Hyunjin being hyunjin leaving Felix who trying to get to his sense and start to follow him. 

Felix looks around him and mesmerized by the beauty of the place. 

"Do you like it" Hyunjin asked as his arms snaked around Felix small waist back hugging him, feeling the heat from Felix naked skin.

Felix turn around and giving a small peck to Hyunjin lips. "I love it" 

Hyunjin brings Felix to the place he already set up and drag him to seat on his laps. Hyunjin possessive hands never leave Felix waist. 

"Hyunjin" Felix called Hyunjin using his baby voice. 

"Hmm" 

"Feed me" Felix tilted his head to give a more cutesy effect. 

"Tch baby" Hyunjin give a slice of kimbap to Felix. Just Felix start to munch his food Hyunjin can't help it but kiss him. Because Felix look so adorable with his cheeks puff up. 

"Oww! Why are biting my lips" Felix hissed. 

"For you to stop using your baby voice" 

"You sure you don't like it? Hyunjin?" Felix asked as he start to link his arms around Hyunjin necks. 

"No" Hyunjin cold eyes piercing to Felix

"Hyunjin Hyunjin Hyunjin" Felix use his baby voice "Hyunjin oppa". Hyunjin eyes widened when Felix use his original deep voice. Hyunjin feel the goosebumps creep into him. 

Felix start to move his lower body to meet Hyunjin's. While chanting "oppa" to Hyunjin ears. 

"Stop Felix, you don't want to bring the bad side of me"  
Hyunjin grab Felix waist while his lips start peppering kisses around Felix neck. Sucks it leaves a reddish bruises and teeth marks. 

"And what if I want? " Felix asked looking at Hyunjin with swollen lips and hooded eyes. 

"You sure a bad span baby" Hyunjin say as he brings Felix in the koala style to his car. Not leaving Felix lips. When he arrived he put Felix to the back seat not give a fuck to the small space. He locks the car door and start to clash his lips to Felix. 

Hyunjin bites Felix lips, hard. Felix hissed as he feels his blood starts to come out from the left side of his lips. Felix open his mouth to give access to Hyunjin. Once Hyunjin put his tongue into Felix mouth he starts to explore it. Intertwine with Felix tongue while Hyunjin hands start roaming around Felix body. 

"You know how hard for me to control when looking at you with a simple clothing?" Hyunjin breath hard as he continues "But a crop top? Sure testing me hard"

"H-Hyunjin" Felix moans as Hyunjin bite his ears

"Who?" Hyunjin voice harden. Felix feels he gonna melt when he see this side of Hyunjin. If he know Hyunjin beast side this hot. He will always wear crop top

"O-ppa" "Hyunjin oppa" Hearing Felix deep voice makes Hyunjin movements even more faster. His hand start to take open Felix pants. When he successfully open it Felix start to open his crop top but Hyunjin hands stop him. 

Felix confuse "Leave it, i want you in the crop top" 

Felix smile to Hyunjin "Being kinky are we" Felix hands make his way meet Hyunjin harden member. 

"Arghh! It's not like you hate it" Hyunjin groans as Felix start to tease his member making it even more harden. 

"Off, everything off" Felix demanded 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felix woke up just to find him on the bed wearing newly clean clothes with Hyunjin talking to someone on the phone. 

"Hyunjin" Felix call for him

"You already awake" Hyunjin swaps hair that covering Felix eyes. Smiling softly at Felix. Felix looks so innocent and pure in Hyunjin white sweater. 

"Who are you talking to?" 

"Your parents. Since i want to make love with you before marriage but we already done it. We've gonna get married tomorrow" Hyunjin say as he leaves the room. 

"What!!!" Felix loud voice echoed

**Author's Note:**

> I find it hot if Felix wearing a crop top. So i make this story. Stay tuned for the next story. Love y'all


End file.
